


Homegrown

by orphan_account



Series: Homegrown [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Platonic Jonty, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Theft, Underage Drug Use, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what Jasper and Monty got up to before they were sent down to Earth or what they did that wasn't shown on The 100?</p><p>This is a fan-fic dedicated towards the greatest Brotp on the whole show and just adds a little backstory to them and hopefully develops their characters a bit more, giving you closer insight into the lives of both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baked

**Author's Note:**

> The story will progress from the Arc down to the ground eventually, it'll pretty much focus around Jasper and Monty but the rest of the 100 gang will of course be introduced soon enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Monty smoke some weed and talk about life would be like on earth.

"Dude, I am so baked" Jasper grins to his best friend, Monty, and takes another hit from their homemade bong.

Monty returns a grin to Jasper and chuckles as he sees Jasper taking a hit, no matter how many times they got high that bubbly sound the bong made when you lit up always amused the two of them. (It's important to note that they aren't actually stoned in the traditionally way, growing actual weed on the Ark would have been damn near impossible, what Jasper and Monty were getting high off was a crazy concoction of medications and herbs grown on the ship, Jasper calls it his 'homegrown' despite not actually growing any of it, rather he and Monty stole the ingredients and bundled them all together to form a drug that gave off similar effects to what was known to them as weed.)

Monty takes the bong from Jasper and looks at him, the whites of his eyes now tinged with red from smoking so much and his were eyelids heavy, Jasper looked no better, he could barely keep his eyes open. A few seconds pass before Monty realises he had just been staring at Jasper, upon realisation he takes the last bit of 'homegrown' and packs the bong tightly before taking a hit, he keeps the smoke inside his mouth for a second, savouring it, then lets it all out and seems to unwind as he does so, as if the drugs were lifting a huge weight off his shoulders.

"Jasper.." Monty struggles to speak, he's THAT high.

"Huh?" Jasper grunts back.

Monty points to the window and Jasper slowly turns to look at what Monty was pointing towards. Planet Earth. Despite seeing Earth every day of their lives, it seemed that looking at the planet, which a few generations ago they may have called home, was an unreal experience when under the influence. The stark contrast between Earth in all its glorious colour and the dullness of the Ark always brought about a longing in both of the young lads. A longing to one day maybe explore Earth, to live there and call it their home, but this was nothing but pipe dreams. The two just watch the planet spin by slowly, mesmerised by it.

"What I'd give to one day smoke some actual weed on Earth. Y'know? Just get real stoned and watch a sunset or some shit" Jasper looks on in awe at planet Earth, Monty just lets out a light chuckle and continues to gaze out the window.

Jasper and Monty's conversations got rather strange when they were high, but no matter what happened they would always find themselves fantasising about the blue and green planet.

"Maybe one day our great grandchildren will smoke a bowl together on Earth, of real weed, not some crazy concoction made by 'Mad Doctor Jordan''. Monty air quotes the phrase 'Mad Doctor Jordan' a nickname he gave to Jasper because of his skill at chemistry and how he could use different chemicals and herbs to create a drug that mimicked the effects of weed.

Jasper reciprocates the laughter "Hey! I'll have you know Mr Green, that it's 'Mad Doctor Jordan' and his vast chemical knowledge that allows us to get as high as a kite, whatever a kite is." Jasper chuckles, not too sure about whether he used the old Earth expression within the right context.

"AND" Jasper exclaims "I believe it was my idea we start stealing the ingredients to get high, you know what Monty? I think I deserve 'a thank you."

"Go float yourself" Monty says trying to hold back his laughter towards Jasper's rant. The two of them laugh uncontrollably, it really wasn't that funny what they were saying but drugs can make the smallest things seem hilarious. "Anyway, you may be the man with the chemicals but my parents are the ones who grow the herbs round here, so I deserve credit for getting access to all these wonderful herbs."

Jasper nods in agreement and leans against his best friend, he nestles his head on Monty's shoulder and gets comfortable. They both sit in silence, they simply just appreciated each others presence and the company of each other. Sitting with his best friend in a disused work space in Mecha station whilst smoking some homegrown and watching Earth spin slowly on its axis, for Jasper, this was complete and utter bliss.

Jasper and Monty had been friends for as long as they can remember, they didn't have much of a choice really, because their parents were friends and this meant the two of them spent a whole lot of time with each other growing up. It was during this time they formed a bond shared by only the closest of brothers, the two of them were inseparable.

Jasper slowly takes his head off Monty's shoulder and a look of panic spreads across his face .

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Footsteps.." Jasper speaks slowly, maybe it was the paranoia from the drugs setting in, maybe his suspicions were well founded. But quick as a flash Jasper grabs Monty and the two of them dart towards what looked like a rusty old drop pod.

"In here" Jasper says in a hushed voice as the two of them get inside the pod. The small window to the pod was covered in so much dirt that it was completely opaque. 

Almost as soon as Jasper had shut the pod the door to the work room opens and in steps one of the guards.

"Smells funny in here" The guard mutters.

Jasper and Monty wait patiently in the drop pod, beads of sweat trickling down each of their foreheads as they wait for what seems like an eternity. All the two of them can hear is a rattling sound which they assume to be the guard finding their bong.

"Fuck" they both mouth in unison.

A few moments pass and they hear the door shut again, he's gone. The two friends emerge from the pod, a look of fear and panic across both their faces.

"We gotta be more careful next time, man" Monty turns to Jasper as they both make their way out of Mecha station.

"Agreed. But I'm more bummed about our missing bong" And just like that all those worries they had washed away as they laughed together, and lived to smoke another day.


	2. Morphine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Monty appear to have gotten themselves into some really deep trouble, their antics have indeed landed them in the Skybox. This chapter just details a couple of interactions between the two and shows how they would have behaved whilst they were locked up facing the possibility of being floated once they turn 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up around 6 months after the last one left off, so around 6 months prior to them being sent back to earth. It shows their immediate reaction to being locked up and how they behave after a few days of being locked away.

Who'd have thought it'd be Monty's fault that him and his friend Jasper landed themselves in the skybox with the possibility of getting floated once they turned 18. The two of them were locked in a cell within the SkyBox, the notorious prison within the Ark dedicated to housing delinquents until they were old enough to float at 18, or be released if the guard determined them to either be reformed or if their crimes were only petty. Breaking and entering, theft, especially theft of vital meds and herbs was certainly no petty crime. 

"I reminded you to replace what we took, Monty." The two had been sitting in silence for sometime after they were taken to their cell but Jasper finally piped up, speaking sternly to his best friend, there wasn't any malevolence in his voice, he spoke more like a teacher who was giving a younger student a telling off. 

"I know, I know" Monty held up his hands up and accepts responsibility, although Jasper couldn't see this because Monty was sat up on the top bunk bed and he was lying on the bottom. 

"But you were the one who ran away and got caught as soon as they asked you about the missing meds, we would have been fine if you had just kept your cool." Monty added, the two of them were arguing like a married couple. "Besides where were you going to run to anyway? If you hadn't noticed we're floating through space in a space station of rather limited size." 

Jasper did his signature goofy laugh "Guess that was pretty stupid." 

Monty softened up a little, coming to the realisation that they were both to blame "At least we're roommates, we've always wanted to share a room haven't we?" 

"We're CELLmates, Monty, fucking C-E-L-L mates" Jasper spelled out the word cell for Monty. 

"Roommates don't get floated into space when they turn 18, do they?" It seemed Jasper was laughing but not that nice laugh he did before, a nervous kind of laugh that you do when you're not sure how to react. Because although he was only joking around with his pal Monty, they still both faced the possibility of being floated once they reached adulthood and that really was no laughing matter. 

"Maybe once we get our review at 18 the guard will realise that we've reformed and that we deserve a second chance at life" Monty climbed down from his bunk and sat at the end of Jasper's bed. 

"We'll sort this mess out, don't you worry" Monty smiled reassuringly at Jasper. He was always the calmer and more levelheaded of the two, which Jasper appreciated in times like this. 

Jasper sat up from his bed with a shit eating grin upon his face, his mood had completely changed and Monty could almost tell he was going to say something stupid 

"What I'd do for a hit of-" 

"I swear to God if you mention fucking 'Homegrown' I will kill you and make it look like an accident" Monty shuddered at the thought of the drug which landed them in so much trouble. 

"Homegrown" Jasper whispered.  
\--- 

"I think I'm starting to go mad" Jasper spoke bluntly. He was pacing around the room quickly, rubbing the back of his head as if it was aching him. Jasper and Monty had now been locked up for 5 days and the prospect of actually being floated was starting to set in for Jasper. 

"Shut up" 

"Seriously, the walls, man. The walls are driving me nuts, these fucking walls, just so plain and grey, I need a better view than this or I'll go insane" 

"Jasper, you're overreacting, we've been in here, what? Five days? It'll be visiting day soon and we'll have a little change of scenery, just hang in there." Monty stood and puts both hands on Jasper's chest, stopping him from pacing. "Just calm down" He said slowly but surely. 

Jasper took Monty's advice and sat on the edge of his bed, his head slumped down between his knees and he puts his hands on the back of his head "It's the drugs. I'm having withdrawal symptoms. That's what's driving me crazy." 

"Jasper, now you're being crazy, we smoked a few medicinal herbs mixed with a small dose of painkillers, it wasn't exactly heavy"  
The only thing that broke the seconds of silence is the sound of Jasper sniffing, he picked his head up, the boy's eyes were red and puffy from crying "I did a lot more than just that." 

"Jasper, tell me what happened?" Monty almost choked upon his words, now he was scared for what Jasper had to say. 

Jasper took his goggles from round his head and began to fidget with them. "Whenever we'd steal meds for our 'homegrown' I'd always take a few stronger pain killers, ketamine, morphine that kind of stuff. Just for personal use, it took the edge off living in this shit heap" Jasper tried laughing to seem less worried but his fake laughter only drew more attention to how desperate he really was. 

Immediately Monty took a seat next to Jasper, he held him tightly as Jasper lets everything out. They sat like this for about a minute before Jasper lifted his head up, a look of sheer desperation upon his face, it was out of character for him to act like this, Jasper was always the less composed of the two but for him to breakdown like this certainly was new. Jasper's tears had now soaked Monty's jacket but he just smiled warmly to his friend. 

"We will get through this, together." 

Jasper wiped away the last of his tears and tried his best to think so "Now I could do with a little homegrown." 

Monty just laughed, that the fact that Jasper was joking was a good sign "You're right, a little homegrown would go down a treat."


	3. Dropship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a wild earth skills lesson, Jasper is bundled into what he believes to be a drop ship but Monty was still nowhere to be seen. This is just pretty much the dropship landing from Jasper's point of view but it sets up for more adventures on planet earth with Jasper and Monty that we didn't see on TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of rushed this chapter a little because I wanted to introduce the rest of the 100 to my writing and make it a little more exciting, there's only so many one on one conversations between Monty and Jasper I can write.

Jasper looked around nervously, his last earth skills lesson was pretty crazy, what with the massive brawl that took place after Pike attacked Murphy. Jasper thought about how much of an 'epic dick' Murphy was, which is how Harper perfectly described him, but for him to have gotten beaten on so badly was out of order. 

Despite all of the commotion that unfurled there was still one thing bugging Jasper and that was the absence of Monty, he understood why they were in separate classes for earth skills because it was pretty obvious that they'd cause trouble, but here he was marching into the unknown without his best bud. 

"Have you seen Monty? Is he already onboard?" Jasper said as he and his class of delinquents were being led into what looked to be a large multi story room. He then got his wrist band, it weighed heavy on his arm, but with everything else happening it was easy to forget about. 

Everyone from his earth skills class was there, Harper and Miller were walking further ahead in the line, Harper looked just as confused as Jasper but Miller was as composed as usual. He was nonchalant in how he was acting, only breaking his composure to give Vice Chancellor Kane and Dr Griffin a stern look as he went past them, as if they were behind this unusual occurrence. 

Jasper looked behind him to see Octavia Blake, she was almost a celebrity to the delinquents, being a second child and all. Not that this was a good thing for Octavia, many of the others believed her to be a waste of supplies and that she should never have been born. 

"The second child, waste of fucking oxygen if you ask me." Jasper heard from behind him, but there was no reaction from the second Blake, she just took it, as if she had accepted it that she was a waste. 

"Don't listen to them, he was arrested for getting drunk and attacking a guard, the dude's a mess" Jasper muttered to Octavia, he smiled reassuringly and she made the efforts to force a smile back but it was obvious that she was hurt. 

Almost as soon as this had happened Octavia's brother, Bellamy made his way quickly past them, his head was bowed down and he was rushing, like he was being chased. What was even stranger was that Bellamy had a guards uniform on and was making his way to the room that the delinquents were heading too. 

Jasper assumed Octavia didn't notice her brother and he didn't want to say anything because he could tell something strange was going on, he pushed all of this to the back of his mind to concentrate on the real matter at hand, where the fuck is Monty? 

It was soon Jasper's turn to enter the mysterious room and climb the ladder, he emerged on the second floor and was escorted to a seat, being told to strap in. He did as he was told. Soon his whole class was sat inside the strange room, all of them waiting just as anxiously as Jasper was. 

About five minutes later more delinquents began coming up the ladder, Finn Collins, Atom, even Wells fucking Jaha was here, the Chancellors son, strange things were certainly afoot. Clarke Griffin was carried to her seat, next to Wells, she was unconscious, she was probably tranquillised because she was kicking up a fuss or something. 

Jasper knew about Clarke's treasonous crimes, knowing full well that she would have been the type to not come quietly into something like this. 

And then he finally arrived, Monty Green walked over to his seat, conveniently next to Jasper's, he looked just as confused as Jasper was but he was visibly happy to see his best friend. Monty strapped into his seat and turned to Jasper. 

"What do you think is going on?" Monty whispered to Jasper, he was scared the guards would hear him and give him a beating for even questioning what they were doing. 

"By the looks of it, they've emptied the Skybox into this room, and I think I know what this room actually is" Jasper said this suspiciously, everything was beginning to fall into place, it all made sense now. 

"Jasper, what is it?" 

"This is a drop ship, Monty, we're leaving the Ark" 

Monty's face dropped, his look of panic and confusion was swapped to that of terror, he almost threw up right then and there. 

"You think they're doing a mass floating? They're just floating us off into space to die so they can use more resources to feed those that are worth feeding." 

"Monty, look" Jasper nodded towards Wells Jaha "There's no way the Chancellor's son would be getting floated, and plus I saw Bellamy Blake get on this ship and last time I checked, he wasn't a delinquent" 

"So? What the fuck does that mean?" 

"It means, Monty my friend, we are being sent to earth" Jasper said this with an air of certainty in his words, everything made sense, there's no way Bellamy would get onto this ship if he knew he was heading towards certain doom and there was no chance Wells would be floated into space on a drop ship to die slowly with a bunch of criminals. 

"Well they may as well be killing us, earth won't be habitable for another 100 or so years, we're being sent down to fucking die" Monty, the usually calm one was now the panicked one but Jasper still sat there quietly, no longer anxious, he had accepted his fate. 

"You're right, we will most likely die of radiation poisoning, but at least we'll go out together" Jasper rearranged his goggles on his head and turned to Monty with a smile, the same kind of smile Octavia gave Jasper not long before, it was forced and unnatural, but he was trying to have hope. 

And then they launched, the drop ship shuddered as it broke off from the Ark, they really were leaving, the rest of the delinquents soon realised what was going on and even the likes of Finn Collins were leaving their seats, just floating. 

Jasper looked on in awe at Finn, Finn the spacewalker, he was badass and everything Jasper wanted to be, but also he was everything Jasper wasn't. Images of Chancellor Jaha soon came up on screens across the drop ship, he confirmed Jasper's suspicion and started some kind of motivational speech about them going down to earth, although not many motivational speeches label their audience as 'expendable' and basically tell them they're being sent to earth because no one cared about them. Then the parachutes deployed, the three boys who took off their belts were sent flying in different directions, all of them hit the walls hard and Jasper shuddered. Jasper and Monty faced each other as the drop ship entered the earth's atmosphere, the sheer force almost ripping the ship to pieces. But by some miracle the ship made it to the ground. 

Everyone was still for a second, taking in the fact that they had just crash landed down to earth, sooner or later they were all up and about, ready to leave the landing craft. Jasper turned to Monty with a smile as Octavia Blake was preparing to be the first person in 97 years to step foot on planet earth following a warming reunion with her brother, Bellamy. 

"Guess we've got our second chance" Jasper grinned to Monty.


	4. View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Monty reflect on their first day on Earth, and what a day its been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a subtle hint towards Bellarke that I'll probably develop later but it's nothing to get excited about, just thought I'd warn you diehard Bellarke shippers.

"Whatever the Hell we want" Monty muttered to himself, he smiled as the realisation was setting into him that he was now on planet Earth and he could do whatever the Hell he wanted. 

"Whatever the Hell we want, buddy" Jasper sat up from his sleeping position and pulled his goggles up off his eyes, the two of them seemed to be the only ones awake whilst the rest of the delinquents slept, they were all tired after their first day on Earth, their first day of true freedom. 

"Can't sleep?" 

"No you fucking woke me up talking to yourself" Jasper grinned at Monty as he spoke. "What a first day, huh?" 

"I can't believe it, we're here on planet Earth, we actually made it to the ground" Monty said, a picture of disbelief spread across his face. "That two headed deer was pretty fucking sweet wasn't it?" 

"Yeah, pretty fucking sweet. Shame we're gonna eventually have to kill it so we can eat its meat" 

"Jasper, you're so grim" 

"I know" 

"What about the, y'know, girls round here, there's tons of hot chicks here, man. It seems every teenage delinquent is attractive, except for us of course" Monty's voice was hushed and quiet as he spoke, he didn't want anyone else hearing him refer to the other 96 delinquents as attractive. 

"Hey! We are hot as hell, man!" Jasper sounded shocked and a little hurt by what Monty said, but mostly saddened by Monty's lack of self confidence. 

"Monty, you are hot shit my man. You're smart, witty and you've got that whole geek-chic thing going on for you, chicks dig that." Jasper smiled warmly as he spoke to Monty, it seemed lately he was the one who was the more cool and level headed of the two, as opposed to it being Monty who always used to be the one assuring Jasper everything would be fine. 

"You're too kind" Monty couldn't help but smile at Jasper's complements "Anyway, I think we've got to step our game up, half the people here have already fucked and the other half are working their way into each others beds,"

"We literally don't have beds." 

"Fuck you, smart ass." 

"You've got a point about stepping up our game, I can already tell Finn is gonna bang either Octavia or Clarke, that kid has serious game." 

"Nah, Clarke totally has the hots for Bellamy Blake, can't you feel the tension between those two? They are totally gonna do it and it's inevitable." Monty spoke in a hushed tone, again, fearing people could be listening in on his gossip with Jasper. 

"Plus, after your show of heroics today, I'd say you have the best chance with Octavia" Monty nudged Jasper, playfully, and teased him over his blatant crush of Octavia. 

"Fuck you, I bet you've got a crush that you haven't told me about" Jasper returned the favour to Monty with a light dig to his arm as he enquired about Monty's crush. 

"I dunno, you remember Harper McIntyre don't you? She's pretty cute." 

"Harper? Seriously? She was in my Earth Skills class before we were sent to the ground, I could totally set you two up." 

"Don't you fucking dare" 

"Ok, ok, I'll keep quiet" Jasper held a hand up as if he was swearing to not say anything. 

"Good, because I will shoot you if you mention anything to her." 

"You could never shoot me and you know that." Jasper grinned wickedly, knowing full well that he was right. 

"We'll see" Monty grumbled quietly, clearly wound up by Jasper's teasing. 

Jasper yawned and looked up at the stars, it was the first time he'd really taken a second to appreciate the sky and its beauty. It was a clear, dark night, it appeared as if the stars had aligned to give the delinquents the perfect welcome home, the full moon looked ten times more amazing from the ground than it ever did from space. 

"It's so much more beautiful than I ever imagined it to be." Jasper spoke softly, still in awe at the sight of the stars and the moon above him. 

"You can say that again." Monty looked on in amazement at the night sky, staring deeply up at the stars, he had a look upon his face as if he was in deep thought. 

"Something bugging you?" Jasper glanced at Monty but then returned his gaze to the sky. 

"Just thinking about what a day we've had." Monty sighed. "We haven't been here for longer than 24 hours and we've already lost two people in the landing, witnessed Octavia get attacked by a giant mutated snake and to top that off we've been cut off from all communications with the Ark, I don't know how long we're gonna last down here." 

"We've always been on our own, Monty. We'll survive down here, I'll make sure of it. Besides, I'd run the risk of being attacked by water snakes if I was allowed this view every night." Jasper finally looked away from the stars and smiled at Monty reassuringly. 

"You're right, you really can't beat the view."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even ashamed of the amount of flirting between Jasper and Monty in this one.


	5. Barely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Monty finally get some time to talk after Jasper's recovery.

"Monty, there is nothing more we can do about Jasper until we find medicine. I wish I could do more but there's nothing I can do for now." Clarke's eyes watered like she was about to cry, it clearly hurt her to tell Monty such grim news. 

"Then find medicine." Monty stared at Clarke with a blank expression, Jasper Jordan was his whole world and he was about to be snatched away from him almost as soon as they were able to start a new life on the ground. 

"Monty, I wish I could do more but-" 

"But fucking what? If you wished you could do more then you would be doing exactly that, you'd be doing more." Monty broke his facade of calm and collectiveness to finally express how he truly felt, he was scared, angry and alone, he didn't blame Clarke for what was happening to Jasper but he just needed to let his anger out. 

Clarke began to tear up after Monty's outburst. "I'm doing all I fucking can, ok? You think this is easy? If I could just magically make Jasper better then I would, but it ain't that easy now is it?" Clarke shouted loudly. 

The two sit in silence for a second after both of their outbursts, they were tired, hungry and anxious over Jasper, they needed to let off whatever steam they had built up and nothing does that like letting all your feelings out in a flurry of shouting. 

"Clarke..I'm...I'm sorry" Monty muttered. 

"I'm sorry too." Clarke looked towards the barely breathing Jasper, each slow breath he took seemed to use all of his energy and his face was constantly twisted in pain, Clarke understood how Monty felt. 

Finally Clarke turned around and smiled softly at Monty, like she understood what he was going through, and she did, after her father died she blamed everyone around her, mostly herself. She climbed down the ladder of the dropship and shut the hatch behind her, leaving Jasper and Monty alone. 

A few moments of silence followed before Monty speaks. 

"Come on, you've got to make it, I can't do this without you." Monty knelt beside the unconscious Jasper just as he began to cry, his tears fell onto the bare chest of his best friend, his wound still wrapped up from where the grounders partially healed him. 

More silence, the only thing that broke the silence was the sound of the rest of the delinquents outside celebrating their first meal on the ground and the roar that sounded between them when someone would take off their wristband in exchange for food. This juxtaposed greatly with the somber mood inside the drop ship. 

Monty spent the rest of the night beside Jasper but didn't catch a wink of sleep, he couldn't with the thought of losing his best friend weighing heavy on his mind.  
… 

"He'll be fine, he has to be." Octavia put her arm round the nervous Monty who had just barely saved Jasper from being killed by Murphy. 

"What if more come? What if Bellamy gets back and decides he wants him dead? Maybe they're right, maybe there's no hope for him and-" 

"Don't you dare say it." Octavia interrupted Monty and slapped him lightly, a slap he really needed. 

"I know I'm being stupid, but the point still stands that if he doesn't start getting better soon he's going to be killed by Bellamy and his militia." Monty sighed heavily and looked towards Jasper, he'd been in this state for almost four days and was showing no signs of recovering.

Jasper screamed in pain. 

"He's getting worse." Monty rushed over to Jasper in a panic and applied a damp cloth to his head to stop him burning up but it was no good, Jasper continued to scream in agony, as if he was being impaled by that spear again and again. 

"Clarke will be back with the seaweed or whatever and everything will be fine, I promise." Octavia sat beside Monty who was still nervously tending to Jasper. 

"Yeah, she will be." Monty smiled half heartedly, he wanted to believe Octavia but just couldn’t quite do it. 

"Come on, let's take your mind off the current situation, tell me, how did you and Jasper meet? You must have been friends for years." Octavia turned to Monty and looked at him inquisitively, she knew that getting Monty to focus on his good memories of Jasper would help him. 

"Yeah, you're right. We've been friends for pretty much as long as we've both been alive." Monty stares down at Jasper, who had calmed down a bit with the screaming, and smiled softly. 

"Our parents were friends before we were even born, so even as babies we were around each pretty often whenever our parents would meet up, we'd play together and we had the same interests, eventually these interests matured, around the age of 15 we began stealing herbs from farm station where my parents worked on the Ark garden. Then you know how the rest goes." Monty chuckled a little. 

"We grew up together because our parents were friends so I don't really remember actually meeting Jasper, cause, for me, Jasper has always been there." Monty sighed and a tear fell from his cheek to the floor. 

Octavia just smiled softly "You're like brothers then, aren't you?" 

"I guess we are. Jasper is all I have left now, he is everything to me and I'm not giving up on him, I never will." Monty attemptted to continue his speech about Jasper until he was interrupted by banging on the hatch leading to the dropship's lower level. 

"It's me Clarke! I've got the medicine!"  
… 

"You fucking asshole, I can't believe you almost died on me." Monty beamed a smile at Jasper, relieved that his best friend was still alive. 

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Jasper smirked as he tried to sit up from his makeshift bed in the dropship but sat back down due to being in so much pain. 

"Come on, take it easy." Monty handed Jasper some water and smiled. "I'm just happy you're okay." 

This was the first time the two of them had been alone since Jasper had recovered from his near death experience, it was easy to tell that they were both happy to be around each other. 

"So, did I miss much whilst I was, y'know, almost dead?" 

Monty paused, a lot had actually happened, Clarke killed Atom out of mercy, Murphy had tried to kill Jasper and pretty much most of the delinquents had gone rogue and discarded their wristbands which fed their vital stats back to the Ark. 

"Nah, not much." 

Monty thought for a second before adding to what he said. 

"Actually, we lost Atom. He was mortally injured in a crazy acid fog." He didn't tell Jasper about Clarke putting Atom out of his misery as not many people actually knew the truth behind Atom's death but also because Jasper had barely just recovered and that kind of information may not be good for him. 

"Aw fuck, just another thing on this fucking planet that's trying to kill us." As Jasper spoke he softly stroked the makeshift bandage covering his wound, he stopped for a second as his expression turned cold, he was thinking of his traumatic experience with the Grounders. 

"Jasper?" Monty nudged him a little "Jasper, snap out of it." Monty's voice was panicked as he began to realise Jasper was having flashbacks of his ordeal with the Grounders. 

"What? Me? Yeah I'm fine." Jasper quickly blinked and appeared to be his regular self, but he was far from that. 

"If you say so." Monty looked uneasy as he spoke but Jasper seemed to relax and so Monty followed suit.  
It seemed that Jasper's PTSD was starting to trigger, one second he was fine the other he had an episode, next minute he was back to being calm and relaxed. 

"So, you know now that we're on earth we can start trying to find some real weed?" Jasper grinned devilishly, like he'd been waiting to bring up the topic of getting high for a while. 

"Dude, we've just become engaged in a guerrilla war with the earth inhabitants, whatever they are, I don't think it's safe for us to go out looking for weed." Monty stared at Jasper in bewilderment, he knew he wouldn't be back to full mental capacity after his attack but to suggest going on a suicide mission just to get stoned was ridiculous. 

"I didn't fall from space in a metal coffin just to land on earth and get speared by cavemen within days of being here to not get stoned, ok? I will find my weed and you will smoke it with me." 

Monty chuckled at Jasper's persistence for his cause. "Fine! We'll get high at some point, I don't know if we'll be smoking weed but I could do with getting high on something." 

"See! That's the Monty I know and love!" Jasper smiled with excitement at the prospect of getting high again, some weed would really help calm the stress of living in a world where almost everything is out to kill you. 

Monty just smiled warmly at Jasper, happy to have his friend back and happy to see him smiling and excited about something, they had such a close call and at one time Monty had accepted the fact that he was going to lose his best friend. But that wasn't meant to be. 

Without saying a word Monty shuffled closer to Jasper and hugged him tightly.


	6. Nuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Monty get to relax a little in this one, they finally get high, even if they don't mean to and they enjoy the Unity Day celebrations with their friends.

"Man, it's been quite the few day's hasn't it?" Monty sat up from his bed and spoke to Jasper who was still busy working on gunpowder at his makeshift desk. 

"You can say that again." Jasper grumbled. 

"Still coming down off those Jobi nuts?" 

"Dude, I am fucking plummeting." Jasper turned from his desk towards Monty and shook his head in disbelief. "So I'll apologise in advance if my mood is a little off." 

"No worries, I had a pretty sweet trip myself, really got to appreciate the world and all that...and then I ate a pine cone." Monty lied back down in bed and sighed in comfort. 

"Nice." Jasper mused and turned around back to his work, still trying to make more gunpowder for the 100. "Well I thought I was being stalked by Grounders for most of my trip, luckily Octavia gave me an Anti-Grounder Stick which stopped the visions. After I got the stick I just lay about and enjoyed the cool air on me and kinda just enjoyed being outside, sooner or later I fell asleep and had the best sleep since I got here." 

"Not bad, apart from seeing Grounders, that kinda sucks." 

Jasper wiped sweat off his head with a rag and sighed. "Y'know, if we didn't get caught out in that storm yesterday I'd have been on schedule with all the gunpowder and wouldn't have to be fucking working so late now." Jasper put his ingredients for gunpowder down and sat on his desk, again, facing Monty. "Fucking weather." He muttered. 

"I for one, am kinda glad we got caught in the storm and weren't in the dropship. I heard things got pretty heavy in there yesterday." Monty emphasised the word pretty, so when he said 'pretty heavy' he actually meant 'it was very fucking heavy.' 

"Yeah I suppose Clarke saving Finn would have been pretty hard to stomach, what with the poisoned blade and the seizures and all that horrible stuff." 

"Dude... didn't you hear? That grounder you knocked out when you saved Octavia was tortured on the top level of the drop ship to give the antidote for the poison used on Finn. I heard Bellamy and Raven really went to town on him." Monty spoke in a hushed tone in case anyone else could hear him speaking to Jasper about Bellamy and Raven's torturous antics. 

"Shit." Jasper paused for a second to let all the information sink in. "l knew the grounder gave up the antidote but I didn't realise he had to be tortured for it." 

"Here's where it's most fucked up though, man. See, the grounder didn't give up anything when Bellamy and Raven tortured him, he just took it all. It wasn't until Octavia cut herself with the poisoned blade that he actually gave the antidote up so he could save her, well. at least that's what Miller said." Monty took a deep breath after he spoke, it seemed all the talk about torture took quite the effort. 

Jasper stopped to think about what Monty had said, he suddenly felt a little bit jealous of the Grounder, did this guy have the hots for Octavia or what? Only Jasper was aloud to save her, at least, that's what he thought. "Interesting." Was all Jasper could say, he tried to pass it off as cool as possible but it was clear that he was bothered. 

Monty knew Jasper was bothered by what he had said, but he also knew Jasper well enough to know that it was best not to ask about it yet, he was a delicate boy and he needed time to think about stuff before he dealt with it, whenever Jasper would act on impulse or do something in the heat of the moment it would go pretty badly. 

"So, how are you feeling about y'know, finding Wells' body?" Monty deemed it right to speak about this now as it had been a few days and a lot had happened since. 

"Honestly? Terrible. It was literally my first time out of camp since I got speared and to find his finger on the ground like that just seemed to bring it all back, the pain in my chest, the nauseation, everything just took me back to how helpless I felt when I took that pointy stick in the chest." Jasper rubbed where his scar would be on his chest and looked down at his feet, trying to avoid looking Monty in the eye, Jasper had an issue with eye contact whenever he had an episode brought on by his PTSD. 

"Wells Jaha was a good kid, he didn’t deserve to die." Monty added to what Jasper was saying, Jasper nodded in agreement. 

"Everything just spiralled out of control after I found Wells' body, Murphy's hanging, the hunt for Charlotte, her suicide and Murphy's banishment. Maybe if I just didn't the body then everything would have been different, maybe Charlotte would have come forward about it and things may have been different." Jasper finally raised his head and looked at Monty, he looked guilty yet he had nothing to be guilty for, it was common for Jasper to beat himself up for stuff that he wasn't even responsible for, he was his biggest critic. 

"Don't talk like that, Jasper, if Charlotte had come forward before Murphy was hanged then maybe she would have been hanged herself, she got away during the confusion that occurred after the hanging but if it wasn’t for that she would have had a much longer and drawn out death than her suicide. It sounds morbid but at least this way her suffering was over quick." Monty's view on Charlotte's suicide may have been grim but Jasper could see there was truth in what he was saying, Charlotte taking her life into her own hands seemed like a much better way to go out than for her to be lynched in front of everyone. 

"And I got to make out with Octavia after Murphy punched me." Jasper mumbled, he struggled to not crack a smile at the thought of kissing Octavia. 

"See! Ok, that whole day sucked. It was easily the worst day we've had here but at least my man got some action. You have game my friend." Monty chuckled and spoke enthusiastically to Jasper, he was just as happy as Jasper was that he kissed Octavia. The two of them share a laugh and do their signature high five, which of course they can do with any distance between them. 

"It was only a kiss, nothing to get worked up about." Jasper blushed a little as he spoke. 

"It's progress." Monty shrugged. 

"Enough about me, how about you? You got any look with anyone that you haven't told me about?" Jasper inquired with Monty. 

 

"Nah, I spoke to Harper though while we were both high on Jobi nuts, we spent like half an hour searching for the moon around camp. That was pretty fun, until I picked up a pine cone and it told me to eat it, then she went paranoid and thought I was 'murdering innocent pinecones." Monty chuckled as he retold his story with Harper, but his mouth curled up into a smile after he spoke, clearly this was a fond memory to him. 

"I don't even know how to reply to that." Jasper laughed and took a seat on his bed, clearly done with work for the evening. 

"Please, don't reply at all. It was embarrassing enough and I don't need one of your smart ass comments to embarrass me further." 

"Go float yourself, my comments are hilarious." Jasper took off his boots and jacket and climbed into his bed wrapping himself in the new covers that Clarke and Bellamy had brought back from their day trip. 

Monty chuckled but his face dropped when he began to think about the cover Jasper was wrapping himself up in and where it came from, what came with it. "What about all those guns, man? You think we're actually gonna go to war?" 

"Looks like we have to go to war, you seen what those savages did to me, we have no choice." Jasper raised his voice when he spoke about the grounders, clearly it was a   
sensitive subject to him and talking about them wound him up. "When we had nothing but knives and spears I didn't think I could kill a grounder, but these guns, man, these guns change everything. If I'm on the right end of that gun I'm certain I'd be able to do what's necessary." 

"Ok, Jasper, chill out a little." Monty said, he sounded a little scared, and rightly so, he'd never heard his friend speak like this before, Jasper was never serious about anything but he sure seemed serious about killing grounders, and this scared Monty to death. 

"Yeah, I gotta chill a little, you're right. Maybe now's a good time to sleep." Jasper brushed the whole conversation about killing off with a yawn and snuggled up into his bed. 

Monty furrowed his eyebrows at Jasper but then smiled uneasily. "Night, bro," 

"Night, dude."   
… 

Jasper, Monty, Harper, Miller, Monroe, Fox and Sterling sat on logs in a circle, all of them holding a cup of Monty's signature moonshine. The Unity Day celebrations carried on all around them, people were playing drinking games, hooking up with each other, it was the first time in a while that the delinquents seemed to be having a good time. Hell, even Clarke looked like she was having a good time. 

The seven of them had a drinking game of their own, and it was Harper who was going to start. "Never have I ever..." She paused for a second and looked round the circle of people around her, her eyes fell on Jasper and she smirked. "Gotten so high that I've fell asleep during an earth skills class." Harper laughed as she thought about the time that Jasper did exactly that on the Arc. 

Jasper shook his head and eyeballed Harper, as if to say he was gonna get her back, he took a large swig of his drink and winced as the moonshine hit the back of his throat, even a seasoned drinker/druggy like Jasper could find Monty's moonshine hard to stomach. 

Miller was next up, he wasted no time in getting everyone to drink. "Never have I ever drank so much that I threw up." He shrugged, knowing he was letting everyone off lightly with a rather nice one. 

Everyone drank up and laughed afterwards. "Hey, they don't call us delinquents for nothing." Sterling chuckled as he wiped spilt moonshine off his face. 

Everyone looked towards Monroe, who had been relatively quiet most of the night but she had a look on her face like no other, she smirked wickedly right before she   
spoke. "Never have I ever... had sex." She drank up afterwards and so did a slightly embarrassed looking Sterling, possible history between the two of them, maybe. Miller drank up and so did Fox, leaving Jasper, Monty and Harper sat there looking rather awkward. 

Fox looked shy as she was about to have her go. "Never have I ever... done drugs." She didn't sip her drink but you can bet Jasper and Monty drank up, no one was surprised that they had done drugs, it was common knowledge that they were the two biggest stoners on the Arc. 

Harper and Miller also drank up, they knew Jasper and Monty pretty well before they were all arrested so they joined in on their smoking sessions every now and then. 

Harper laughed after she drank. "I sure could do with some of that Homegrown y'know Jasper." 

"Couldn't we all." He smiled longingly, longing for a smoke of his Homegrown, it seemed kind of desperate but it's easy to forget Jasper battled with addiction for some time, so for him to just want a little smoke of weed (sort of) really couldn't do much harm. 

Sterling now. "Never have I ever, made out with another one of the delinquents...while on the ground." Monroe was about to drink before Sterling mentioned the last bit but put her drink down when she realised it was on the Arc that she had her fling with Sterling. 

But only Jasper drank, his kiss with Octavia was the only kiss between all of them that was with a fellow delinquent whilst on the ground. "Looks like I'm drinking alone, again." Jasper chuckled with a smug grin on his face. 

"Well I guess that settles it, we're playing spin the bottle." Sterling put down his canteen on the floor and grinned devilishly. "I'll go first." He spun his canteen round with the top eventually landing to point at Fox. 

She shrugged and made her way over to Sterling, she sat on his knee and gazed into his eyes for a second before leaning in to kiss him, they kissed hard and passionately, considering this was the first time Fox and Sterling had properly spoken to each other. The tongue was all well and good but when they started biting each others lips that's when the others had to step in. 

"Alright, don't eat each others faces off." Monty chuckled. 

"Yeah, save it for later you two." Monroe grinned. And they definitely did save it for later. 

Fox stayed on Sterling's knee and looked at Miller. "Your go, Nathan." 

He grimaced at the fact that she actually called him by his first name but also at the fact that he was being chosen to take part in this game, see, what Sterling, Fox and 

Monroe didn't know that Miller was gay, and so he really wasn't up for making out with any of the chicks there, fuck, he had a boyfriend back on the Arc so he didn't even want to make out with any of the dudes. 

But Miller kept quiet, he knew that everyone would understand his reasoning for not wanting to join in, being gay was no big deal at all on the Arc and that was especially apparent on the ground but nonetheless he still didn't want to ruin the game. 

Sterling spun the bottle round and it landed on Harper who looked at Miller nervously, she knew for a fact that he didn’t want to do it, so they both just sat there in silence eyeing each other up, waiting for someone to do something. 

"Come on, someone's gotta kiss." Monroe said. 

It was Monty who stepped in and went over to Miller, he kissed him quickly and went back to his seat. "Happy now?" Monty held his arms out towards Sterling. 

"I mean, it wasn't part of the game but I guess that'll do." Sterling shrugged. Miller breathed a sigh of relief and mouthed a quick thank you to Monty who returned the favour with a warm smile. Miller didn't even feel bad over the fact that he kissed someone other than Bryan, there was no feelings or passion in the kiss, Miller didn’t even have time to kiss back or anything, but it was a true show of friendship from Monty who was willing to do something he probably didn't want to do just so Miller didn't feel awkward or anxious. 

As Monroe stood up the tension around the circle eased off. "Come on, Jordan, I'm gonna beat you at drunk ball." She grinned at Jasper. 

"Oh it is so on." He eyed Monroe up and a smirk curled across his lips. "You are going down." 

"I'm gonna go find Clarke, I wanna see her drunk cause I don't think it'll happen again." Miller said after Jasper and Monroe took off to find their teams for drunk ball, Sterling and Fox followed Miller, leaving Monty and Harper sat next to each other. 

"Last time I was alone with you, you tried eating a pinecone." Harper giggled and shuffled up next to Monty. 

"Look, I promise, I am not high right now and I am not going to try to eat any foliage." Monty smiled at Harper and she smiled back, they both sipped their drinks and watched the festivities around them. 

"That was really nice of you before, Monty." Harper looked up to him and gave him a half smile. "Miller's hot but there's no way I could make out with him, I know for a fact that he would find it so uncomfortable. And it's not often that Miller is made to feel uncomfortable, that boys as cold as ice." She chuckled. 

"Thanks, I just did what any friend would do, it was only a quick kiss anyway. I didn't feel particularly bad or good about it, I just sorta did it, I dunno." Monty shrugged a little and looked Harper in the eyes, she smiled warmly at him and leaned in to plant a kiss on his forehead. 

"Well it was very sweet of you either way, I owe you one." 

Monty blushed a little and downed his drink, Harper followed suit, they both gagged in unison and laugh as the moonshine burned its way down their throats. 

"My strongest batch yet." Monty muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part of the chapter set on Unity Day takes place right before Clarke is told by Finn that he's set up a meeting with the grounders, and before Jasper goes to help Raven with the bullets. Just in case anyone was wondering where it fit in with the narrative.


	7. Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper ain't feelin too good after the Unity Day 'peace talks'

Monty sat alone in his tent, nervously waiting for Jasper's return from the Unity Day negotiations, he'd been sat on the edge of his bed for almost two hours, unable to sleep or relax, knowing his best friend was deep in Grounder territory and risking his life.   
Jasper didn't mention much before he headed off to provide overwatch to Clarke but he managed to tell Monty about the possible treaty before being dragged away by Bellamy and Raven. Monty knew how Jasper was in situations like that, he was impulsive and impetuous, any sign of trouble and Jasper would go gung-ho with his gun, shooting anything that looked like a threat to him or his friends. 

A loud bang broke the silence in Monty's tent, the noise of the delinquents outside drew Monty out of his tent and into the night to inspect what was going on. The bang didn't sound close so it wasn't an immediate threat but it still, Monty was curious. 

One look into the sky and Monty knew exactly what had happened, the Exodus ship had entered the earth's atmosphere, finally, some relief for the delinquents, hopefully some decent medicine was coming down, or fresh clothes (as fresh as they could get on the Ark anyway), or maybe some weapons. Monty hated the idea of the war with the Grounder's but he understood that down here on earth, they needed weapons to survive, fighting was a way of life down on earth, you either fight or you die. 

Monty let out a sigh of relief and smiled briefly to himself, there wasn't much to smile about here on earth, but this certainly was a time for a smile. But that time was cut short, Monty, being Monty knew that the Exodus ship had to almost immediately slow down upon reentry into the atmosphere if it wanted to land on earth in one piece. Monty's face dropped as he realised the parachutes hadn't been deployed in time and the retrorockets didn't fire. 

"Oh fuck." Monty muttered, he knew for a fact that the Exodus ship was going to crash land onto earth, and at the speed it was travelling there was no chance of survivors. Monty looked around in a panic and noticed the rest of the delinquents were just watching the ship in amazement, they were smiling and celebrating the fact that they weren't on their own now, their ignorance to what was about to happen made the whole situation even more uncomfortable to Monty, to him it looked as if the delinquents were celebrating the imminent demise of all those on board the Exodus ship, all those who stood by while they were sent to the ground to die. Of course, this wasn't the case. 

And then it happened, Monty didn't even flinch as the ship plummeted into the ground, going up in a blaze of fire and an explosion almost mirroring a nuclear mushroom cloud, ironic, really. But then Monty's whole body went stiff and cold as a realisation dawned upon him. 

His parents. 

What if his parents were on the Exodus ship. His Mom and Dad were vital on farm station and the harvest on the Ark so it made perfect sense for them to be sent down for their skills to be used on earth. But Monty still didn’t crack even at the thought of losing his family, he didn’t know for certain that they were on that ship, but what he did know was that he was down on the ground and his survival was what mattered at the moment, nothing else. 

Well, maybe someone else's survival mattered just as much as his, if not more. No points for guessing who that person was. The person in question stumbled over to Monty, rifle in hand, wearing an expression twisted up into pure anger and resentment. 

"I fucking killed for them and this is the thanks I get." Jasper spat out at Monty, Jasper's bitterness took Monty by surprise, he wasn't the type to get angry but the notion of him killing people, now that shook Monty up. 

"Woah, slow down, dude." Monty walked besides Jasper, who was still clenching his rifle tightly in one hand, his knuckles were pure white as if he had held the gun like that for hours, scared to let go of it. 

Jasper took a seat on a log and finally put his gun down. The light from a nearby torch illuminated Jasper's facial features, he was dirty and grimy, battle hardened but still looked so innocent. 

"What happened at the negotiations, Jasper?" Monty sat beside Jasper and looked at him, Monty was visibly worried and he stuttered as he spoke, he was scared of what Jasper would say. 

"I shot two and killed two people today, Monty." Jasper spoke slowly and his voice was gravely, he could barely look Monty in the eye and everytime he did he diverted his gaze back down to the floor or towards the gun that rested a few feet away from him. An instrument of immense evil just lay at his feet, Jasper thought about how a tool like that could cause such suffering and anguish. But not to those whose lives it took, but to those who lived. 

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for why you did what you did." 

"I swore they were gonna fire first, I fucking swear they were gonna do it." Jasper raised his voice, convinced that Monty was judging him for what he did. 

"Well that’s fine then." Monty spoke calmly and slowly, you wouldn't think this kid nearly had a breakdown a few moments ago when he thought his parents had died in a crash landing. "You saved people's lives, Jasper, if you didn't shoot them then they would have killed our friends." 

"That's not what Finn and Octavia think." Jasper grumbled. "They think I'm some trigger happy gun nut who ruined the treaty." Jasper sighed and fidgeted with his hands. 

"They're probably right, you know how impulsive I am, I just saw those grounders and started shooting, they were probably doing what I was doing, just watching over the negotiations." 

"You did what you had to, no one should fault you for that." Monty could barely bring himself to smile at Jasper, the thought that his parents had just died in a fiery inferno weighed heavy in the back of Monty's mind but he put on a brave face for his best friend. 

"Enough about my problems anyway, did you hear the explosion? What the fuck was that?" Jasper raised an eyebrow at Monty, with all the commotion going on after the treaty, Jasper didn't get a chance to see the dropship hurtling through the sky and into the earth's surface. 

"That was.." Monty gulped. "That was the dropship." A pause. "It crashed into earth, presumably no survivors." It was Jasper's face that dropped the quickest, he knew Monty's parents were for sure going to be on the dropship due to their knowledge of plant life and agriculture, he knew just how much the possibility of his parents death would kill Monty inside, but he also knew that Monty would bottle his emotions up, from the outside he was fine but Jasper knew better. 

Without saying a word Jasper put his arm round Monty and brought his head towards his body. Jasper knew better than to pry at Monty this early but he was certain Monty needed the comfort. Monty was always there for Jasper whenever he needed it and Jasper was certainly going to repay the favour. 

"Thanks, man." Monty fought back the tears but couldn't help letting a few rolling down his cheek. The two of them sat like this for a few minutes, the only thing breaking their silence was the occasional sound of Monty sniffling and trying to fight back his tears. Jasper could have sat like that all night if he had to, comforting his best friend, but eventually, after probably the longest day on earth since they found Jasper tied up to a tree as Panther bait, they headed off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones a little short, I just really wanted a chapter where Jasper is comforting Monty a little, I feel like it's usually poor old Monty looking after Jasper.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever work and I'm not that much of a confident writer so I apologise if this kinda sucks, that being said I feel like with constructive criticism and help I'd be a lot more confident, so please don't hesitate to leave some criticism in the comments and if you happen to enjoy my work then let me know if there is anything in particular you'd like to see. Thanks!


End file.
